1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to computer enclosures, and particularly to computer enclosures incorporating drive brackets integrally formed with the enclosures.
2. Related Art
Various data storage devices are installed in computers for communication and handling of data. Drive brackets are often used to secure such data storage devices inside the computers.
In a conventional computer, drive brackets are typically formed separately from a computer enclosure. U.S. Pat. No. 5,564,804 discloses a conventional drive bracket for accommodating a data storage device. The data storage device is firstly secured within the drive bracket. The combined drive bracket and data storage device is then slid into a housing of a computer enclosure. U.S. Pat. No. 6,273,273 discloses another conventional drive bracket for accommodating a data storage device. The data storage device is firstly attached to the drive bracket. The combined drive bracket and data storage device is then pivotally attached to a cage of a computer enclosure.
However, in the above-described patent disclosures, the drive brackets are produced separately from the housing and the cage. Production of the drive brackets requires extra material, thereby unduly inflating costs. Moreover, production and assembly of the corresponding computer enclosures is unduly complicated and time-consuming.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a computer enclosure which has a large and small drive bracket in which the large drive bracket is integrally formed with the computer enclosure.
To achieve the above-mentioned object, a computer enclosure in accordance with the present invention comprises a cage, a small drive bracket, and a cover. The cage comprises a front panel and a side panel. The front panel is rearwardly stamped to integrally form a vertical plate opposing the side panel. The vertical plate and the side panel each form a pair of locking members. The small drive bracket comprises a pair of side walls. Each side wall has a horizontal shoulder formed on a top portion thereon. A flange extends perpendicularly from a free edge of each shoulder. Each flange defines a pair of locking cutouts. A horizontal plate is secured on the shoulders. The combined small drive bracket and horizontal plate is attached within the cage, with the locking members of the cage engaging in the locking cutouts of the small drive bracket. The horizontal plate is connected between a bottom portion of the vertical plate and the side panel. The combined vertical plate, side panel and horizontal plate cooperatively constitute a large drive bracket. The cover is attached to the cage and covers both the large and small drive brackets.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will be drawn from the following detailed description of preferred embodiment of the present invention with attached drawings, in which: